


Donde sea, cuando sea

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Phone Calls & Telephones, al 293, menciones de keishin, menciones de kenhina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Ukai siempre tuvo el poder de sacar de él su lado más travieso y burlón, de encender un fuego en su reservado comportamiento. En algún momento de su vida, se atrevió a pensar en más, hoy simplemente le deja contento, como si la vejez no solicitara nada más que el placer de saber que aun luego de tanto tiempo, tiene permitido burlarse de él.O Nekomata Yasufumi recibe una llamada de Ukai Ikkei la noche previa a la Batalla del basurero.





	Donde sea, cuando sea

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando una ship me pega, me pega con ganas, y no es sorprendente que esté aquí escribiendo de ellos cuando llevo una semana donde casi no hablo de otra cosa.  
> Espero que sepan darle una oportunidad a esta ship, porque es TANTO, TANTÍSIMO, que iba a explotar si al menos no intentaba traducirlo en fic.

 

 

El teléfono suena en su bolsillo una vez acaba la cena y da la orden de descansar al equipo. Yasufumi no espera realmente que sus estudiantes cumplan con este objetivo inmediatamente, recuerda demasiado bien la ansiedad previa a un partido de los tiempos en que él estaba en preparatoria, pero confía en que ellos sabrán comportarse sin su supervisión.

Se excusa sin pensarlo dos veces y toma la llamada en el patio exterior. Estaba esperándola desde que acabó el partido de Karasuno y se determinó el destino del día siguiente en el calendario de la competencia. No puede evitar sonreír, como antaño, Ukai Ikkei continúa siendo igual de previsible.

Hubo un tiempo en que sus llamadas producían un tirón inconmensurable en el pecho de Yasufumi y, cuando se despedían, acababa presionando con fuerza el auricular entre sus dedos por varios minutos. Entonces, no tenían la facilidad que tienen ahora, de poder llamarse a donde sea, cuando sea, sin más limitantes que la renuencia de Ukai a actualizarse a los tiempos. Aun así, eso no había limitado la frecuencia de sus llamadas y Ukai le había confesado en más de una ocasión, entre risas, que―: _mi esposa dice que hablo más contigo que con ella_ ―como si no produjera más que una brisa de cosquillas en su barriga, como si Yasufumi no contuviera toda su ilusión en la suya.

De aquellos tiempos han pasado quizás demasiados años y ahora sólo queda la familiaridad y el confort de escuchar su voz del otro lado de la línea: la seguridad de una inquebrantable amistad.

― ¡ _Bakeneko_! ―la voz de Ukai reverbera por el auricular, alta y fuerte, como le caracteriza, llena de esa risa maniática que tantos problemas le trajo en su adolescencia, que tanto atrajo la curiosidad de Yasufumi en él.

Aquel apodo que Ukai había puesto a su persona, ya fuera por falta de memoria o para meterse con él cuando apenas eran un par de niños, logra sacarle a Yasufumi una carcajada que nace en su pecho y que se extiende por todo el patio, donde finalmente toma asiento en una de las banquetas, con el cielo de Tokio sobre su cabeza; tan idéntico a aquel cielo que le recibió cuando se mudó allí a sus quince años: vasto, libre y expectante.

―Si no es otro que el orgulloso abuelo Ukai ―responde, entrecerrando los ojos y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa llena de burla. Es el turno de Ukai de reír esta vez, más contenido, ocultando la mueca de molestia que Yasufumi puede imaginar en su rostro―. ¿O vas a decirme que no estás orgulloso? ¡Si es igualito a ti!

―¡Ese nieto mío ya te tiene comiendo de su mano, por lo que veo! ―Aunque Ukai imprime toda su resistencia a aceptar un cumplido hacia su nieto, o incluso, hacia su persona, Yasufumi lo conoce suficiente para reconocer el orgullo palpitante en su voz. No puede culparlo, Yasufumi está un poquito orgulloso también, aunque Keishin esté bien lejos de ser su familia.

―Sacado del mismo molde ―continúa Yasufumi, apretando la risa entre los dientes. Ya desde adolescente, cuando él había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Keishin como jugador de Karasuno, era imposible negar el parecido entre ambos―lleno de determinación y cabezón, fácil de provocar, no sabe cuándo dar el brazo a torcer, y tiene las mismas cejas que ocupan la mitad de su rostro. Aunque… lo buen mozo no lo heredó de tu lado de la familia.

Acaba ya sin contener la risa, ésta se expande por su pecho, quitándole algunos años de encima. Ukai siempre tuvo el poder de sacar de él su lado más travieso y burlón, de encender un fuego en su reservado comportamiento. En algún momento de su vida, se atrevió a pensar en más, hoy simplemente le deja contento, como si la vejez no solicitara nada más que el placer de saber que aun luego de tanto tiempo, tiene permitido burlarse de él. Desde el otro lado de la línea, puede escuchar a Ukai bufar, el sonido un chistido intenso en el auricular.

―Va a acabar contigo mañana ―dice Ukai, severo, y sus palabras convierten la risa de Yasufumi en una cauta sonrisa.

―¿Lo hará? ¿Otra vez haciendo promesas que no puedes cumplir? ―Yasufumi estira sus extremidades, sus huesos se quejan con el movimiento, un recordatorio de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquellos primeros retos que lanzaron al aire, promesas de seguir enfrentándose, parece imposible que sigan aquí, después de tantos años. Puede escuchar a Ukai castañar los dientes y Yasufumi no le deja formular una respuesta cuando agrega―: Espero deseoso el reto. 

_Finalmente_.

Ninguno de los dos lo dice, pero flota en el aire unos momentos, como una estrella capaz de iluminar todo el cielo de Tokio. Yasufumi se siente repentinamente cansado, ninguno tampoco se atreve a recordar que quizás ésta sea su última oportunidad. Desde el interior del hotel, le llegan las voces de sus estudiantes, vibrantes, animados, jóvenes y con toda una vida por delante, pero no permite que la nostalgia se apodere de sus huesos viejos. Sonríe. Él también tiene razones para sentirse orgulloso.

―No se lo haremos fácil, aunque sea tu nieto, ¿sabes? ―Yasufumi marca el tiempo contra la madera de la banca, en un compás silencioso. Antes, cuando existían los aparatos para ello, solía enroscar su dedo en el cable y tirar de él, dejar que sus pensamientos se anudaran entre sus dedos. Hoy, su ansiedad es tan precavida como él. Puede sentir el entusiasmo acumularse en sus venas, pero éstas ya no corren como lo hicieron en su juventud.

―¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra sugerir semejante insulto, Bakeneko! ―Ukai siempre estuvo un poco más lleno de intensidad que él, siempre empujándolo hacia adelante a fuerza bruta, con una voz potente, aun dentro de la sala de un hospital. Su reacción sólo le provoca risa en la comisura de sus labios―. ¡Además, mi nieto te vencerá sin ninguna ayuda!

―¡Sí que estás orgulloso, vejestorio! ―vuelve a reír, divertido. El sonido del otro lado de la línea le revela que no es el único, y su corazón bombea atento y lleno de vida―. Prometo que no le diré nada a tu nieto.

―Estoy seguro que él lo sabe.

―¿Se lo has dicho?

Por el acceso de tos que le provoca su pregunta, Yasufumi supone que nunca lo ha hecho. Ukai nunca fue muy bueno poniendo en palabras sus sentimientos, y no le sorprende en absoluto. Pero también sabe que cuando algo se mete en su mente, se le hace imposible disimularlo, por más que frunza el ceño y pretenda dibujar severidad en su rostro.

―¿Qué opinas de mi discípulo entonces?

Yasufumi se apiada de él y no presiona cuando la respuesta de Ukai es cambiar de tema, aunque uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos continúe siendo meterse con él. No le queda la menor duda de que Keishin pronto se enterará de cuán orgulloso está su abuelo de él, aún si― _cuando_ pierdan contra Nekoma.

―Ah, ¿Hinata-kun? ―escucha la suave afirmación de Ukai en el auricular, y Yasufumi masajea su sien, cambiando de oreja el teléfono― sigue siendo un muchacho llenos de sorpresas. Será problema. Es fácil ver por qué te entusiasma tanto ―el murmullo del otro lado de la línea le indica que le sigue escuchando, así que Yasufumi agrega―: tiene algo de ti.

―¿En serio? ―sus palabras deben tomar a Ukai por sorpresa, ya que su curiosidad es honesta, cargada de duda, casi al borde de una risa incrédula.

Son pocas las veces que Yasufumi logra atravesar la barrera de autosuficiencia y _“yo me lo sé todo_ ” que Ukai construyó con mucho esmero desde sus tiempos en la secundaria. Pero la realidad es que él tampoco está muy seguro qué es lo que tiene ese joven que le recuerda al viejo Ukai. No confía en sí mismo para ponerlo en palabras, es una sensación que le transmite una cierta nostalgia, cuando le ve plantarse frente de Kenma y pedirle un juego más. Si tuviera que decir algo, diría que es su espíritu―algo que es incapaz de definir o describir. No es el tipo de parecido que encuentra de él en Keishin, es quizás el reflejo de una memoria, una idea más que una razón en sí. Se lleva un dedo a los labios, mientras contempla su respuesta, con el silencio de Ukai de compañía contra su oreja, y dibuja una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

―Bueno, hasta ahora ha hecho siempre lucir muy bien a mis alumnos, de eso sabes bastante tú―puede escuchar el chasquear de los dientes de Ukai, el casi gruñido que se acumula contra el auricular, pero no le deja interrumpir― eso, si, pensándolo mejor, Hinata-kun es educado, sonríe todo el tiempo y tiene una cantidad imposible de energía. Tienes razón, no se parece en nada a ti.

―¡ _Bakeneko_! ―la insistencia de Ukai de llamarle así, aun cuando le consume una risa rabiosa, logra agitar algo en su interior. No deja de resultarle divertido cuán sencillo es meterse con él, cree que debe correr en la familia, porque Keishin es aún más fácil de provocar―. ¿Es que acaso no tienes otros amigos a los que torturar?

―Ninguno es tan terco para vivir tantos años ―lo dice con una sonrisa, llena de afecto, y sólo piensa en sus palabras cuando Ukai tarda unos segundos en responder. Pesa en su pecho un augurio que continúa tratando de evitar a base de risas y bromas fáciles, y agradece el momento en que la risa de Ukai finalmente rompe el auricular del teléfono. No puede evitar pensar si alguna enfermera no irá a retarle por distorsionar el ambiente del hospital.

―Alguien debía hacerte la competencia ―puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, tanto como momentos antes fue capaz de distinguir el roce del orgullo en sus palabras. Tiene tanto o más cariño que el que Yasufumi puede guardar en su pecho. Asiente, aunque sabe que Ukai no podrá verlo, y vuelve a dirigir la mirada al cielo. Se extiende distante, el mismo que cubre la habitación donde se encuentra Ukai en Miyagi. Los años les han permitido acortar la distancia, pero en este momento se siente extremadamente lejano.

Desde adentro del hotel, escucha las voces de sus estudiantes, a cuál más alta que la anterior. La de Kenma pasa ligeramente desapercibida en medio del caos, pero Yasufumi ha aprendido a distinguirla con facilidad. Tanto potencial en sus pequeñas manos, tanta inteligencia en su mirada. Yasufumi se considera lo suficientemente objetivo con todos sus estudiantes como para permitirse admitir que siente debilidad por aquel chiquillo tímido que llegó a él poco más de un año atrás. Quizás, eso que ve de Ukai en el joven Hinata, tenga que ver con eso que ve de sí mismo en Kenma.

―¿Qué piensas _tú_ de _mi_ discípulo? ―transforma sus pensamientos en pregunta, ocupando el silencio cómodo que se ha hecho espacio entre ellos, familiar y guiado por la fuerza de la costumbre.

 ―¿Cuál de todos ellos? ―Ukai vuelve a reír, esta vez a su costa, y Yasufumi arruga aún más los pliegues que reposan sobre su nariz.

No es la primera vez que discuten sobre estudiantes, es algo que han hecho demasiadas veces a lo largo de los años, incluso cuando ambos eran aún los entrenadores de sus respectivos equipos. No es la primera vez que Yasufumi menciona a Kenma. Ukai lo conoce lo suficiente para leerlo tan bien como Yasufumi lo hace con él.

La risa de Ukai continúa por lo que parece una mortificante eternidad y le comienza a preocupar cuando le escucha quedarse sin aire. Yasufumi contiene su respiración y recurre a bromear nuevamente para aliviar la tensión con la que sujeta el teléfono contra su oreja.

―No serás tan oportuno de abandonarnos justo hoy, ¿eh, vejestorio?

―¡Ja! ―Ukai parece recomponerse, su voz firme luego de unos segundos de calma― Ya querrías tu deshacerte de mí.

Como jamás admitirá en voz alta que lo único que ha querido en su vida es lo contrario, se limita a soltar una carcajada suficientemente fuerte para atraer la atención de sus estudiantes aún despiertos. Quizás debería volver a enviarlos a la cama.

―Entonces, tu discípulo ―la voz de Ukai recupera su atención y Yasufumi asiente, sus ojos fijos en las luces al interior―. El niño de los ojos intensos, ¿verdad? El que se parece un poco a ti.

_Ah, ahí está_.

―Él y Hinata-kun son buenos amigos.

Quizás ponerlo así sea simplificarlo demasiado. Yasufumi los ha observado interactuar desde aquel primer partido de práctica que tuvieron en Miyagi, recuerda la forma inmediata en que habían comenzado a llamarse por el nombre, la manera en que Kenma había prestado particular atención a sus movimientos, y su expresión pensativa cuando finalmente se habían despedido aquella tarde. Aquel día, recuerda haberle afirmado a Naoi-kun, que Karasuno y Nekoma eran verdaderos rivales, empujándose siempre hacia adelante, sacando lo mejor del uno del otro. Entonces había visto algo en los ojos de Kenma, en aquel chiquillo tímido, una curiosidad que supo reconocer al instante, pues él mismo la sintió una vez, cuando sólo tenía trece años.

― _Oh_. ―No parece ser necesario entrar en detalle, por la manera en que la voz de Ukai suena del otro lado de la línea. Ciertamente, puede leerlo a la perfección luego de todos estos años―. No me digas que _mi_ discípulo ha retado a _tu_ discípulo.

―Por supuesto.

Ukai lanza una enorme carcajada que tiene a Yasufumi sonriendo hasta que le duelen las mejillas. Está demasiado viejo para estos trotes, pero es imposible no contagiarse de la energía de Ukai, siempre le ha borbotado por las venas, firme y presente. Quizás sí se parezca Hinata-kun a él en ello.

―Este es su año, entonces ―Ukai tarda unos segundos en hablar, pero cuando lo hace, su voz es firme y causa un cosquilleo en el cuerpo de Yasufumi ante la expectativa. No necesita que Ukai agregue nada, sabe lo que quiere decir, llevan mucho esperando por ello.

―Así es.

Sonríe al cielo de Tokio. Una parte de él quiere decirle a Ukai que le gustaría que pudiera estar allí mañana, pero no sólo no tiene deseos de ponerse sentimental a estas alturas de su vida, sino que confía en que él lo sepa. Han estrechado sus manos suficientes veces en el curso de estos años para reconocer la forma exacta de su tacto, y aunque no tengan oportunidad de hacerlo en la arena de las Nacionales, quizás no sea realmente necesario. Tantos años le han demostrado que las cosas realmente importantes, siempre han estado a su lado.

Desde el otro lado de la línea le llega el murmullo de voces, por un segundo escucha el vacío que ocurre cuando alguien pone una mano en el micrófono y supone que las enfermeras finalmente están llamando la atención del viejo gruñón. Puede imaginar su expresión, esa mezcla de _aquí hago lo que quiero_ y _ojos de cachorro abandonado_ que con la edad sólo puede haber perfeccionado, mientras pide sólo unos minutos más en el teléfono.

―Pareciera que uno está hecho de cristal aquí dentro ―le dice en medio de un bufido molesto cuando regresa a él―. Nunca dejes que te lleven a un hospital, Bakeneko, aquí te enferman más de lo que te curan.

―Tan caprichoso como siempre. ―No puede evitar reírse a su costa, es fácil, un patrón tan reconocible que le permite calmar el nudo que se formó en su garganta sólo unos momentos atrás, cuando la perspectiva del inminente encuentro contra Karasuno había impuesto sobre su cuerpo años de expectativa.

― _Pff_. Hablaremos cuando te toque a ti.

Suena tan indignado que Yasufumi no puede evitar el tono alegre con el cual responde, como si no estuvieran hablando de un futuro que cada vez se les hace más inmediato.

―Honestamente, creo que me saltaré ese paso. Ah, pero tú sí deberías descansar, no sea que tu corazón no resista las emociones de mañana.

―Yo sabía que por algo éramos amigos ―la risa de Ukai reverbera contra su oído, alta y brillante, con esa vitalidad que le ha caracterizado siempre. Resulta difícil creer que el Ukai que habla con él, realmente está confinado al espacio pequeño de una habitación en el hospital―. _Nekomata_ …

Su nombre en labios de Ukai le toma desprevenido, tan acostumbrado está a aquel ridículo mote, que aun a esta edad, debe contener la respiración junto con su expectativa. Ukai Ikkei es una persona sumamente predecible, así que está esperando sus siguientes palabras con conocimiento absoluto de las mismas, y aun así producen un escalofrío en su cuerpo cuando finalmente rozan su oído.

―Que gane el mejor.  

―Por supuesto.

Nekomata agradece el buen estado de su propio corazón, el cual parece emocionarse cómo adolescente cuando recuerda el juego de mañana. Dirige su mirada hacia el hotel, dónde sólo un par de siluetas de sus estudiantes se distinguen aún en las áreas comunes, y ahoga un suspiro entre los dientes. Se recuerda que estos trotes y emociones ya no le corresponden, pero la respiración de Ukai al otro lado de la línea no hace más que recordarle que, aunque no vinieron a competir sólo por esto, es una parte tan grande de su vida que no podría restarle la importancia que le corresponde. La batalla del basurero es un sueño que han compartido durante tanto tiempo, que resulta increíble que vayan a presenciarlo desde sitios tan lejanos.

―Buenas noches, Bakeneko.

La voz de Ukai le llega comedida, como si no se atreviera a romper el silencio tenso con una despedida. Pero la realidad es que todo está dicho entre ellos, así que Yasufumi asiente, y le desea unas buenas noches a él también. Recordándole que espera no se pierda ni un minuto del partido, así deba escapar de las instalaciones del hospital para lograrlo y la risa de Ukai le acompaña aun luego que acaba la llamada.

Yasufumi se permite quedarse en silencio en el patio un momento, sopesando su conversación con Ukai y repasando tácticas y estrategias para el partido de mañana. Las llamadas de Ukai siempre han tenido el poder de dejar su mente reposando en aguas tranquilas, a pesar de su constante barullo, y el movimiento inquieto de tantos momentos compartidos. Tiempo atrás, cuando apenas era críos, aquellas aguas se sacudían rebeldes y ansiosas, alborotadas con facilidad por palabras que en labios de otros habrían simplemente resbalado fuera de su cuerpo. Yasufumi cree que se siente mejor así, en paz, con la cabeza limpia y contenta, para poder seguir observando desde un lado de la línea, silencioso y con los hombros gachos.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, los kudos y comentarios alimentan el alma.  
> Gracias por leer, y larga vida (?) al par de vejestorios estos ;;;;; !


End file.
